Distant Creed
by turbomagnus
Summary: Janeway's 'Leonardo's Workshop' program on the holodeck hides a secret.


Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 18 November.

In the immortal words of Samuel L. Clemens... "Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot. BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."

Disclaimer: "Star Trek: Voyager" and all related characters and situations are the property of CBS Studios, Paramount, and Gene Roddenberry Productions; "Assassin's Creed II" and all related characters and situations are the property of Ubisoft - all used for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit.

* * *

><p>-o0O0o-<p>

"Distant Creed"  
>By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'<p>

-o0o-

"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted." - Assassin's Creed.

-o0O0o-

* * *

><p>As soon as she entered the holodeck, she activated the privacy locks before giving an additional command.<p>

"Computer, add further program parameters from file Janeway-Auditore Two," the auburn haired woman ordered, then watched as the program changed around her, the very city visible outside the workshop windows changing as she watched. When _Voyager_'s computer had finished, she smiled as a man stepped around from the other side of a bookcase to greet her.

"Katarina!" Leonardo greeted cheerfully, throwing his arms wide, "I would hope that this is a social call, but I suspect you will tell me it is business instead."

Katherine Janeway sighed, "You're right, Master Leonardo, I'm afraid I do come to Venice on business."

"Bah," Leonardo waved a hand, "I am no Master - not like Ezio is a Master. I'm merely a man gifted with creativity and the ability to know how to use it. The only reason I'm a member of the Brotherhood is as a favor to a friend and for the beliefs we both share. If I could spend my days doing nothing but creating art and my inventions, I would consider it a life well-spent, Katarina."

"I think we all wish similar, Master Leonardo," Katherine replied, elicting a groan of dispair from the artist-inventor that she continued to address him so formally.

"So," Leonardo asked, "What trouble brings you to my workshop?"

"My ship recently managed to regain contact with our home," she answered.

"And this displeases you?" Leonardo frowned in confusion, "I believed you feared you would never again see your home. This is a good thing, isn't it?"

Katherine walked across the workshop to take a seat on a bench near the fireplace, "It's not the contact that troubles me, Master Leonardo... It's things I'm hearing now that we're in contact again..."

Leonardo looked at her, "Things you are hearing now? What things are you hearing, Katarina?"

Katherine's face turned grim, cast in the flickering shadows from the nearby flames, "A war, an attempt at a military coup... Nothing good, but all of it done 'for the greater good'."

The inventor's expression turned blank, "Do you think it is _them_?"

"And there is my trouble, Master Leonardo," Katherine spread her hands wide, "I am no longer sure that I know what to think, what is true."

Leonardo's lips twitched, "Ezio would remind you that 'Nothing is true', Katarina."

"...'And Everything is permitted'," Katherine finished the statement, "I remember my lessons."

"Then apply them to your situation," the master replied, "If it is them, then you have time to prepare until you arrive home. Perhaps that is the reason why you have been sent away, just as it was the reason Ezio survived when his father and brothers were killed by them, so that there will be someone able to stand against them when the time comes."

Katherine stood up, "Perhaps you are right, Master Leonardo."

"Ah!" Leonardo waved a hand before turning to walk over to one of his workbenches, talking as he did so, "I've been right, I've been wrong. The only thing that matters is that I've learned from it either way. Here!"

Leonardo turned and tossed a leather-wrapped bundle to the surprised woman, "You may wish to practice before the time comes when you may need to know."

Carefully, Katherine unwrapped the bundle to reveal a simple-looking gauntlet, "Master Leonardo... I can't take this..."

"I'm afraid you must, Katarina," Leonardo countered, "I made that blade especially for you. Besides, you would hurt my feeling if you did not."

Even though she knew it wouldn't be able to leave the holodeck, Katherine smiled, "Then I accept it in the spirit in which it was given, Master Leonardo."

Leonardo was rolling his eyes at her continual addressing of him as 'Master' Leonardo when she ended the program.


End file.
